


Biker Nordics (4 Ships)

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Biker Gang, Bikers, Bikertalia, Brotherhood, Brothers, DenNor, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fear, Gangs in Love, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Nerds and Punks, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, PruHun, Sexual Content, Smoking, SuFin, Teen Adult Relationship, Threats of Violence, Underage Smoking, Voyeurism, Yaoi, law breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland's life isn't exactly normal, his brother Norway is the leader of a biker gang. Living in a small house, living under constant fear of being caught by police, having a closet as a bedroom. But he doesn't hate his life: here's a day in Iceland's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biker Nordics (4 Ships)

*This is a Fanfic that includes all the nordics, biker dennor, biker sufin, biker pruhun, biker engrom(?) and Iceland who needs to live with his brother’s biker lifestyle.

Bikers: Norway, Finland, England, Romania, Prussia  
Geeks/Dates: Sweden, Denmark, Hungary  
Story told from: Iceland (Norway’s brother)  
\---------------------------------------------

Lunch time. Iceland’s most favorite time of the day. Also the one he feared the most.  
First, he would go eat with his school friends: Hong Kong, Japan and the other Asian siblings. Then he would go up to the school roof to check on his big brother, Norway, and his brother's friends.  
Even though Iceland was younger, he was paranoid that Norway would leave him to go on a biker raid, like he had before, and leave Iceland alone in the darkened school until very late; so he now always made sure to see him at lunch.  
Eating fast, he left his friends and his lunch box in the classroom as he began the climb to the school roof.  
Iceland carefully climbed up the three flights of stairs to the roof. It was off limits to students, but the bikers didn’t give a shit.  
Iceland cared about being caught in and sentenced to detention by the principal, Mr. Jones. So he always checked the doors as he climbed and did his best to tiptoe up the cemented stairs before he came face to face with the balcony door.  
Taking a quick breath to calm himself down, Iceland opened the roof door. 

Immediately, the thick stench of cigarette smoke hit the young high schooler like a slap to the face. His eyes watered and his tongue tasted tar.  
After coughing a few times because of the smog, he heard his brother call him, “Lil Bror. Come here.” Flapping his way through the thick cigarette smoke, he took a seat besides Norway, who pulled Iceland protectively towards him, especially because they were in the presence of the other Viking Biker members.  
Norway had part of his head shaved, and piercings all over his face and ears. He also had tattoos on his arms and neck. Iceland didn’t like what Norway did to his face, but as long as his brother still loved and cared for him, he didn’t think it mattered.  
Another member, an albino, laughed at Norway, “You’re such a sucker when Icey comes up!” The albino’s name was Prussia. He always wore a leather coat and a thin t-shirt, no matter the weather. He had a lot of lip piercings and a large Prussian bird tattoo on his chest, Iceland had only seen it on one occasion.  
Norway hissed back, “Shut up you pussy. You know why Iceland’s here. Least he's mature, unlike you, fag.”  
Silently, while Norway and Prussia argued, another member handed Iceland a few candies and ruffled Iceland's hair. Finland was the shortest member in the gang, most, feminine looking member in the gang, even though he was just as tough. It was probably because his hair was in a girly bobcut. Finland wore his gang clothing on and off and he had heaviest piercings on his ears. Iceland hadn't seen any tattoos on him besides the one of the Swedish flag on his wrist with a heart on it.  
Iceland smiled at him, “Thank you Finny.” Finland was Iceland’s favorite member besides his brother. Finland had a nurturing personality, which the most of the other members lacked. He didn’t open his mouth much, but he did, he had a very biting way of addressing Norway. But he was just fine to Iceland. Norway and Finland often fought over which of their boyfriends were smarter or more loving, and frankly, Iceland liked both their boyfriends; they were both nice to him.  
Another voice came from across them, “Heh, leave him alone Prussia. He’s the only one here who has someone to lose.” The voice came from Romania, the scariest of the bunch because he resembled a vampire. He was the palest, more undead looking and had sharp canine teeth. He had a tongue and cheek piercing trio, wore only black and red and had cross tattoos all over his body. He always had a little clip in his hair that resembled a mini top hat.  
A thick english accent came from the last member in the group, “So long as Iceland can keep his bloody mouth shut, it doesn’t matter if he’s up here. He just need to be loyal.” The voice came from England, the one who dressed like a punk rockstar with a union jack handkerchief around his neck, a black leather coat and the black skinny jeans. He had piercings scattered about his face and was by far, the meanest member of the group, but was still extremely loyal to Norway. He was Iceland’s least favorite.  
Iceland began to cough loudly. The cigarette smoke was hurting this lungs, like it often did.  
Norway immediately peeled off his jacket and handed it to his little brother “Breathe into my jacket bror.” Iceland thanked his brother with a nod and breathed into it. It smelled faintly of smoke, blood and his brother’s smell, but it guarded the puffs of cigarette smoke around them. He listened in on the bikers talking.  
“Did you hear about the raid we’re having tonight?”  
“Yeah boy! We’re gonna rock it!”  
“Make sure my boyfriend and your girlfriend make it into the ‘safehouse’ before we get home.”  
“When do we head over?”  
“Let’s be in position before sundown! We want it to run quick and smoothly.”  
“Make sure to let your dorky boyfriend is at the house before we get home, eh Norge!”  
“He will! Stop making fun of him, he’s mine.”  
Iceland knew who his brother was dating, a dorky boy named Denmark. The nerd had big, round glasses and wore plaid basically every day. People often didn’t pay attention to him because of how he looked, but Norway had fallen head-over-heels in love with the nerd. Iceland thought it was kind of cute.  
Iceland also knew from the hidden urgency in their voices that it was crucial that everyone related to the bikers got to the ‘safehouse’ before the raid was over.  
All the biker members, Iceland, Denmark, Finland’s nerdy boyfriend,Sweden, and Prussia’s pregnant college girlfriend, Hungary, all lived in the ‘safehouse’. They had never been caught after the raids because of Sweden and Hungary always protecting them, pretending to be a couple who lived there together.  
Iceland asked his brother softly, “Can you drop me home Norway?”  
Norway ran his hands through his brother’s silver hair, “If you’re on time to the gate lil bror. Don’t be late or you’ll need to wait for me afterwards.”

While the other four biker members went to go take a quick bathroom break, Iceland noticed the time, “I need to get to class now, Norger.”  
Norway asked him as he smoked a cigarette against the wire fence, “Why don’t you ever call me big brother?”  
Iceland turned away from his brother’s cold gaze, “It’s embarrassing! I’m not in grade school anymore! That’s so babyish!” Iceland was secretly afraid that Norway would get violent with him, because he sometimes lost his temper, and hurt him a few times.  
Norway grabbed Iceland’s arm tightly and pushed him against the wire gate around the rooftop, “Say it Iceland.” His gaze was cold, almost angry.  
Iceland continued to refuse, “No! I’m not a child!”  
Norway smirked deviously and took the smoking cigarette out of his mouth, “Say it bror or else I’ll burn you.”  
Iceland’s eyes widened as he gasped and stared at the cigarette that Norway held close to his neck, “Y-You wouldn’t.”  
Norway blew out smoke from his nose, “I would bror. You have five seconds.” Iceland could feel Norway inching the cigarette closer and closer until it was mere millimeters from his neck. He was actually afraid it already grazed him.  
Iceland flinched from the heat and yelled out, “You’re such a bully, big brother!!”  
Norway let his brother go and put the cigarette back in his mouth, “I can live with that.” He let another cloud of smoke as he looked off the balcony again.  
Iceland composed himself, touching his neck to ensure he hadn’t gotten burned, "Don't do that Norger..."  
Norway puffed out again, this time with a more serious tone, "I have a way of demanding respect. You should expect that of me, lil bror."  
Iceland regained his trembling voice, "They've changed you, Norger..."  
Norway threw the burned out cigarette off the roof, “It comes with leading a biker gang lil bror. Even if I’m in, I won’t let you get hurt because I’m the leader. I promised mom before she died I’d protect you. Even if it means doing illegal things.” The lunch bell rang, interrupting Iceland’s focus on his brother.  
Iceland asked him, “When are you dropping me home?”  
Norway told him, “Four. No later or else you’ll have to walk home.”  
Iceland knew that meant four or never. The walk home was three miles and there were no street lights. Norway would definitely be angry if he walked home. Iceland would rather wait until ten in the evening to have his brother pick him up from the darkened school after the raid than to face his brother’s full wrath.  
Iceland nodded, “I’ll be going to class then Norger.” Iceland handed his brother his leather jacket back, picked up his backpack and rushed down the stairs as fast as he could to get back to class without being caught by Mr. Jones.  
Norway looked after the door and wondered how he could keep protecting his brother this way. Iceland was already being questioned daily by the teachers and staff about him, but he’d kept his mouth shut all along the way. It was his job to protect Iceland too, and Iceland to protect his brother’s name.

Like clockwork, Iceland was in the middle of World History when he saw the principal with the big glasses and wide smile. It was Mr. Jones, the loudest, most enthusiastic principle and biggest idiot ever; everyone found him obnoxious. Except when he got serious, then he was quite frightening.  
He stepped inside the classroom and asked Mr. Williams, “Can I borrow Iceland?” Mr. Williams, the softspoken teacher nodded and told Iceland to have a word with Mr. Jones.  
Iceland rolled his eyes and gave his closest friend, Hong Kong, a subtle smile before leaving his supplies and returning to the hallway with Mr. Jones.  
Mr. Jones had a smile on his face before he closed the door. He closed the door firmly before his grin vanished and he addressed the boy coldly, “Iceland.”  
Iceland responded calmly to his warning tone, “Mr. Jones?”  
Mr. Jones spoke in an even, angry tone, not appreciating Iceland’s cockiness, “I know you know where your big brother is. Tell me, where is Norway? He is needed on several truancy charges and missing detentions.”  
Iceland shrugged slightly, “I don’t know. I only see him once in a while Mr. Jones.”  
Mr. Jones hissed angrily at him, “You and I both know that’s a lie. I can smell the cigarette smoke on you. I know you’ve seen him recently, since you’re obviously not a smoker.”  
Iceland reminded him with just a twinge of confidence, “We do share clothes Mr. Jones. Of course his clothes and mine probably smell similar because I like his better.”  
Mr. Jones looked him in the eye with an icy glare, “I know you’re lying to me Iceland. If I find out you’re lying to me about your brother’s location-”  
Iceland confidently cut the principal off, “But you can’t PROVE that I know where Norway is. You know him and his bad habits. He disappears and reappears when he wants, I wouldn’t know where he was right now.”  
Mr. Jones groaned and returned a nasty glare to the student, “I’ll be back Icy. Don’t you DARE think you’re off the hook yet. I will find him. And you’ll be in the same boat with your beloved brother.” Mr. Jones cussed under his breath before he headed back to his office with a huff.  
Iceland took a deep breath and regained himself again. It was hard putting up an attitude like his brother when he was quaking inside. Mr. Jones already knew that he knew where Norway was. If the administration found Norway, Prussia, Finland, Romania and England would also all be caught too. And he would be in detention with them for perjury and lying to the principal.  
Just then, Denmark ran silently from across the hall to Iceland’s side. He whispered, concerned, “Ice...w-was that Mr. Jones?”  
Iceland cleared his throat, "Yeah, he's just being a dickhead again over Norger."  
Denmark was frightened, like he always was, "W-What if they catch him? I don't want Norway to get in trouble!"  
Iceland assured him with a smack to the back, “Don’t be such a baby Denmark! They haven’t caught him yet, and I don’t think they ever will. This is Norger after all!”  
Denmark looked down at his hands filled with his heavy textbooks, “I-I really hope so.” Then he cleared his throat, adjusted his nerdy glasses and asked Iceland, “Are you going to stay after school with us today? Sweden and I are doing some studying and chess in the library after class ends if you wanna study next to us.”  
Iceland remembered Norway’s response about being outside, “Yeah, only for an hour though. Norway’s picking me up at four and dropping me at the ‘safehouse’.”  
He lowered his voice to a whisper, “There’s a raid before sundown. Make sure you, Hungary and Sweden are all in the house before then.”  
Denmark nodded with seriousness, then his geeky smile returned, “So, I’ll see you after school then! Bye Ice!” Denmark waved as he rushed to class with his quarter of a dozen-or-so thick textbooks in his arms. Iceland sighed deeply at his brother’s boyfriend’s attitude and returned to his own class to catch up on the lesson.

Iceland sat at the usual spot at the corner desk in the silent library after school with Denmark and Sweden, Finland's equally nerdy boyfriend. The two boyfriends were rival chessmates, something they had been even before they started dating Finland and Norway. While Iceland studied quietly, he glanced up every so often whenever he would hear the two men speak about their game.  
"I took your queen."  
"Drat, I need a new formation."  
"That's an illegal move."  
"No, it's no, I just crowned my king."  
“Check.”  
“Not for long.”  
Iceland found this soft, strategic chatter quite relaxing and calming compared to the motorbikes' roar and the police sirens that they usually heard after raids. Looking up at the clock a short while later, Iceland noticed that it was already a quarter until four.  
Iceland stood and spoke with a hushed voice, "Sweden, Denmark, I'm heading back there with Norger. Make sure you both come before sunset." The two chess players nodded at him with gentle smiles and resumed their game. Iceland quickly packed up his books into his backpack and ran down the hall to go to the courtyard.  
On his way, he passed by Principal Jones’ office. He scurried past quickly, not wanting to know if the man was still in his office or not.

Iceland quickly approached the school gate, where Norway was waiting for him, sitting atop his black skull-painted motorbike.  
"You're right on time bror. Let's go." Norway threw out his barely started cigarette on the ground and mounted his motorbike. Iceland mounted on the seat behind his brother and held on tight to his brothers back. No safety precautions with his brother. Helmets were for sissies according to Norway. Revving the engine twice to alert passers, and possibly annoy Principal Jones, Norway raced down the street, the wind coming straight at them as he drove over the speed limit.  
Iceland held on Norway’s back for dear life. He hated that Norway absolutely loved the rush that motorbikes typically gave people, but he had to admit, getting home faster wasn't that bad.

Reaching the 'safehouse', Iceland dismounted Norways motorbike, feeling a little shaky and disoriented. He did his best not to show it or Norway would make a witty remark.  
Norway told his brother the plan, "We're all going to be back at around eight this time. We might need to split to avoid the cops. Expect us to be bloody, there seems to be a lot of security at the joint. We're parking in the Y Lot just so you know, bror. Make sure to keep eye out for the police. around the time."  
Iceland rolled his eyes at the repetitive news, "Yeah, I know, Norway! Just be sure you don't get shot up too much. Or caught. Mr. Jones already has you on his radar."  
Norway licked his lip ring and a formed a devious grin, "No one catches the Vikings. No one has, no one will. We are invincible." With that, Norway rode off again with another roar.

Iceland stepped inside the dark and silent 'safehouse'. All the lights were off, meaning no one else was home. Yet. Within a few hours, the entire house with be bustling, filled with the sounds of laughs, groans, lovemaking moans, and snoring. Before then, Iceland began to tidy up the dirtied living room.  
Iceland threw out the empty beer bottles from the night before that littered the floor, folded up the blankets on the sofa, fixed the sofa beds to look like sofas, and took the broom and swept the lower level. With a pregnant woman in the house, Iceland didn't want her to feel the urge to help clean up.

Around an hour later, at 4:50, Iceland heard the door open, and he was greeted by a warm, "HELLO!" It was Hungary, the loudmouth Prussia's pregnant girlfriend.  
Iceland greeted her back with a small smile, "Hello Hungary." He walked up to her and took her heavy college backpack off and helped her walk to the couch, even if she kept protesting "I'm only 4 months along! I don't need you to help me like I'm going to give birth!”  
After she sat down and took out her homework, she began complaining, "Five months to finish this degree. If this baby is born before its done, I won't be able to graduate and walk across the stage. Goodness, I can’t imagine it!"  
Iceland sat on the sofa with his homework, doing his best to calm her fears, "You can do it Hungary. Just hang in there." She gave him a smile and a pat on the head in thanks.  
Hungary was strict, but kind. She was the oldest person in the entire house, and she earned the respect of everyone in it. Hungary originally hoped that Prussia would find a better method to keep them financially afloat, but as long as he was safe from injury, she didn’t mind anymore.  
Iceland was the youngest so far, so she treated him like her son. The kind of kindness she gave was something Iceland secretly craved, having lost their mother not too long ago.

Within an hour, the sun had almost completely set. Iceland was almost done with his homework as Denmark and Sweden returned home and plopped down on the couch.  
“I won majority of the games today, Denmark. That means you’re doing our project research alone today.”  
“Ugh. Fine. Get the laptop out and I’ll start.”  
Iceland watched the three older students work diligently at their homework for a it before going up to his “room”. He passed the guest room on the way to the small staircase. It was a small room, and Sweden and Finland shared it, though Iceland had never seen them do more than kiss. Hearing Finland’s boasting to Norway though, he didn’t know if kissing was ALL they did.  
Right off the stairs, he passed the master bedroom at the end of the hall. This one was occupied by Hungary and Prussia, since they wanted her to have the most room for when her baby arrived. Iceland had heard moaning from beyond the door multiple times, usually from Hungary. He blushed thinking about health class and the way babies came to be.  
Down the hall, there was one more room after his “room”. It was the medium size bedroom, the one that Norway and Denmark shared together. He heard a lot of dirty talk from his brother’s mouth and a lot of advances they made...since Iceland was caught in between both rooms, he was glad that his “room” was on the other side of the hall, not smack-dab between them.  
Iceland went to his “room”, which was actually just a transformed broom closet. It had a row of his clothes hanging above him, taking up the upper half of his space, and the bottom half which was his bed area. He had a pile of blankets and pillows which he had to keep folded when not in use so he had room to relax. By Hungary’s request, Iceland hung up some posters in the closet so he could personalize the place just a little bit. Iceland also usually left the door open, not wanting to waste the light that the lightbulb gave off while it was still early. He would just keep the door open and use the hall light until it was time for the couples to get hot and heavy, then he would close the door and read. Iceland was an avid reader, unknown to anyone in the house except Hungary who posed as his mom so he could get a library card.  
But it wasn’t just a room that his broom-closet room was for. Both side walls in his room were removeable and reattachable using velcro. When the police did come to the house, if they ever would, two or three people could pile onto the mini rooms attached to the closet. They were only removable from the inside once the velcro was fully sealed, or by a large amount of force. The problem with using them was the limited air. Especially with two or three people hiding on each side, the air was limited, especially when the closet door was closed and locked. It was a quick hide, but in the long run, it could potentially be deadly.  
Iceland sighed and lay down, his torso inside his room and his legs outside the open door into the hall, looking up at his clothes. This wasn’t the life he had expected...he wouldn’t have even dreamt that he would be here three years ago, when his and Norway’s mom was still alive. When she died and left nothing to their names, this was the life they had to deal with.  
Sometimes it made him feel angry, helpless, sad...but his mom was a hard worker. He never thought she would be murdered for something so stupid…  
“Iceland! Islandia!” The pet nickname caught his attention. Hungary’s little tag name for him. “Islandia, dinner is ready!!”  
Iceland called back, “Coming! Hold on! He knew better than to dwell on the past. She was dead and there was no going back to change that.

Hungary always cooked, even now as she was rounding out from her baby. Cooking was her passion and she didn't want to feel like the other members were pulling all the weight for her.  
"Potato stew, mixed with all the vegetables needed to make you grow up tall and strong!" Hungary happily spooned out the stew for Iceland, who always got first taste. Then she gave a bowl to Sweden and Denmark as they finished their work.  
However, almost immediately, they started to hear sirens. The raid had begun!  
Sweden took charge, “Hurry, clean up everything and turn off all the lights! They’ve started!” The four put the bowls on the counter and rushed about. Hungary and Sweden began to tidy up the bottom floor by cleaning the small guest room, resweeping the floor, putting the pots and pans away, piling the bags into the closet and closing the blinds. Iceland and Denmark rushed upstairs again to sweep down the hallway, organize the upper bathroom and to clean the bedrooms.  
The last thing the cops needed to know was that there were nine people living here, including five Viking members. The house was listed under Hungary’s name, so they assumed only her and a few more people would be living here.  
Hungary called, “Denmark, Iceland, you two hide upstairs, shut off every light!” Iceland rushed about to shut the lights as Denmark made last minute cleanups. Denmark usually hid in the darkened bathroom, in the bathtub with the curtains drawn. Iceland ran into the closet and locked it from the inside.  
Now they’d have to wait until the signal to come out from hiding.

Iceland sat with his knees to his chest, breathing lightly as he waited in the silence. He hated the feeling of emptiness and silence, it made him feel so helpless.  
Going through the amount of fear and trauma that Iceland had for the past few years, he began to fear simple knocking (not code-knocking, he found that relaxing) and the sounds of doorbells to be frightening. Both of those meant they could be found. Iceland sat perfectly still and listened carefully for any sound the thin walls of his closet could pick up. He heard shuffling downstairs and to his right, meaning that Denmark, Sweden and Hungary were still getting into position.  
After the house fell silent, Iceland closed his eyes and brought his forehead to his knees, breathing slowly like Norway told him. Relax...Norway was going to be there. He always would be. He promised that once their mother died.

After a long while, Iceland heard the knock sequence on the closet door. He listened: two-pause-three-pause-six-pause-one. Iceland unlocked the door to see Norway there, smiling.  
Norway have him a one-handed hug, “We did it bro.” Iceland stumbled forward and hugged his older brother, secretly wanting to cry. Every time he saw Norway, he feared it’d be the last. But for now...for now...he could hug him.  
Norway broke their hug and commented, “You guys are getting faster, aintcha? You can hide and stay hidden longer. Speaking of which, is Dane hiding where he always is?” Iceland nodded, looking up at his slightly taller, older brother’s strong eyes.  
Norway chuckled, “That little dunce, always gotta be so freaking cute.” Norway turned and went over to the washroom, hearing Denmark yelp a few seconds later, then Norway’s chuckle again, and then Denmark complaining that he never uses the code and always scares him. Iceland briefly looked over at the bathroom with a small smile before he went to see the rest of the crew.

As he walked down, Iceland watched Sweden embrace Finland. Finland cried out, “You idiot...I’ll always worry about you!”  
Sweden was smiling and telling him, “You shouldn’t worry about us, worry about yourself.”  
Looking to the side, Iceland watched Prussia and Hungary sit together on the sofa, Prussia petting Hungary’s head, on his shoulder. On the other sofa, England and Romania sat and chatted after silly things, like magic. They were entirely lost in thought, and it left Iceland wondering if the two were dating as well.  
Hungary, upon seeing Iceland, motioned him over, “Islandia! Here, please.” Iceland awkwardly sat besides her, and she handed him his bowl from earlier. As he ate, Hungary actually made Iceland lean on her other shoulder, causing him to make a confused face and making Prussia, Romania and England laugh.  
Eventually, Denmark and Norway joined them from upstairs. Iceland noticed that his brother was holding hands with Denmark, both looking a little shy. Of course, England was first to tease him about it.  
Romania called, “Hey, Sweden, Finland, it’s dinner time.”  
Sweden called, “We’ll be back in a bit. Finland is-” Before the chess-player could answer, his boyfriend was already pulling him into the spare guest bedroom.  
Prussia smirked, “Well damn, go for it Finny!” Hungary promptly punched him hard in the shoulder. Iceland giggled, then returned to Denmark. He couldn’t wait to tease him a little bit.  
“Denmark, how are you and my bro doing?”  
“Iceland. Shut. Up.”  
“W-Well…”  
“Don’t mind my bro, Dane.”  
“Really, you both are acting like a pair of middle schoolers who have a crush.”  
“Zip it, Icey.”  
“I can’t help it! It’s...CUTE.” Denmark blushed heavily, and Norway growled lowly at his little brother, reminding him to watch his mouth. Iceland smiled and returned to his food, pretending like he said nothing.  
Romania snickered, “Well damn leader, looks like your tiny bro can get away with ‘insubordination’.” Norway looked at Romania darkly and countered, “I wouldn't be too attached to your piercings yet, vampire-boy.”  
Iceland’s ears perked up. As the boys argued on the sofa, he could hear a semi-soft metal song playing. It was coming from the guestroom. So, that’s how Sweden and Finland liked to silence themselves. Clever, and pretty hot, Iceland agreed secretly. Secretly, he wondered who really topped in their relationship, because he couldn’t imagine either Sweden or Finland being bottom. Honestly, Iceland thought Finny bottomed, but if he did, he would probably be pretty controlling as a bottom. Sweden gave Finland exactly what he wanted, but he wasn’t a pushover. Now about how they did it-  
Prussia snickered, “Looks like Iceland’s thinking something dirty.” Iceland popped out of his trance to see everyone staring at him.  
Hungary hissed, “Oh hush! He’s a child, don’t tease him!”  
Iceland pouted, “I-I’m not a child!”  
Norway snickered at his brother, “Of course he is. He’s a pervy brat.” Iceland pouted, his cheeks puffed out. Norway had gotten his revenge.  
After a few more minutes of bickering, Sweden and Finland emerged from their bedroom. The were both redressed, but their clothes were crumpled and their hair wasn’t neat like it was before they went in.  
England turned to the couple, “Looks like you two were fast today.”  
Finland fluffed his messy hair, “Yeah, it didn’t take us long to get off today.” He said it with a dirty smirk as he looked at his boyfriend, then back to England.  
Hungary huffed, “LANGUAGE.” Though Iceland didn’t mind the sex-talk, as he could hear the other couples in the house having sex, Hungary didn’t want it discussed openly in front of him. Though the boys still did it, she still hissed at them from time to time.  
The group continued laughing and talking together, until around ten. Everyone knew that meant lights out, not only because they wanted to be with their lovers and wake up early the next day, but also to not set off the police if they saw lights on late at night.

After the dishes were done and the house cleaned, Romania and England pulled out the sofa bed. The two considered themselves to be like brothers, so they never considered sharing a bed to be weird. But Iceland always suspected that the two had a hidden relationship, maybe a crush that they didn’t want anyone to know.  
Sweden and Finland retired to their room, probably to get intimate again before the night was over. Hungary was the last one up, waiting for Iceland. Prussia, Denmark and Norway all went up first to settle into their rooms.

Iceland began to read his long mystery novel, but couldn’t focus with the sounds of the people on the floor, even if they tried to be discreet. Iceland still thought, even if it was ten already, that he didn’t want to close his “room” door yet. What was a little harm in checking in on the rooms? He was always curious about the romances that happened that the older members didn’t want him to see.  
What can he say, he was related to Norway.  
Carefully placing his book back in the corner on his “room”, Iceland crawled on his hands and feet to the left room in the hall. This was Prussia and Hungary’s shared master bedroom. Usually, Iceland would hear moans and pants coming from here, but not today it seemed. Leaning forward, Iceland peered through the semi-large keyhole in the door to take a look at what was going on.  
Prussia and Hungary were laying on the bed together, one of Prussia’s hand drawing little hearts on Hungary’s stomach as the two of them leaned up against the headboard.  
Prussia began to pull Hungary’s shirt up and slip his hand under it. Listening carefully, Iceland managed to make out the whispers.  
“You’re hot as hell babe, being pregnant made you even hotter.”  
“Oh shush, you’re not going to say that when you have to lay me down for sex.”  
“I’d lay you down whenever, you’re my sexy baby.”  
“Oh stop it, you’re making me blush.”  
“I can’t help it, you make me burn for you.”  
“Prussia! Now you’re making me hot.”  
“Well I can definitely try to fix that.”  
Iceland blushed as he watched Prussia’s hands travel up Hungary’s long skirt and touch her between her legs. Though Iceland was used to these kinds of flirts, he still thought of Hungary somewhat like his mom, and didn’t like peeking in on her. So he decided to move onto the other room, his brother and Denmark’s room.  
Though Norway was his brother, he couldn’t help but watch his brother and boyfriend in action. It made him giggle.  
Leaning into the right door’s keyhole, Iceland observed Norway sitting at the left edge of the bed and Denmark laying on his side on the center of the bed comfortably, giggling. Iceland squinted, trying to see what they were doing.  
He could see Denmark touching Norway’s heavily tattooed arm. He was reading some of them, and commenting on the others, making Norway smile.  
“Batwing, oh wow, this is a bloodrose for sure. Pisces, that’s your zodiac. Oh, is this a song lyric, that’s so cool!”  
“Pffft, you think every one of my tattoos are ‘cool’.”  
“But they are, they’re so pretty and they look amazing on you.”  
Iceland giggled silently as he watched his brother blush and come closer on the bed to hug the nerdy boyfriend he loved so much.  
He knew that their attraction was beyond their bodies, it was their very beings that wanted to be together. Iceland couldn’t help but smile at seeing his brother happy. He hadn’t been very happy after their mother was killed, and along with Iceland, Denmark really was able to anchor Norway.  
Denmark leaned forward to place a kiss on Norway’s cheek. It was a gentle, soft one, practically a feather of a kiss from the look of it. He immediately turned away, shyly.  
“Why are you so shy, Dane? We’ve gone all the way plenty of times.”  
“...I feel….blessed.”  
“Blessed? Why would you say that? We’re all sharing one house, we’re constantly hiding, running, fearing our lives-”  
“I’m blessed because I have YOU Norway. I-I’m shy...I wouldn’t have had any friends...but you loved me, you helped me make new friends, and you gave me a life I only dreamt of. I don’t care if it’s hard. I’m doing it because I love you.”  
Iceland smiled, he knew that Denmark was sincere in his love. Norway saw that, and that’s why he was happy that they were together.  
“S-Stop it...you’re...getting me riled up.”  
“...are you hard, Norge?”  
“Ah...of course I am, you always make me hard.”  
“...may I?” Even before Norway could reply, Denmark was already running his long fingers down the crotch area of Norway’s leather pants. Norway tensed up for a moment before his legs fell open, letting his dorky boyfriend more room to touch. Denmark rubbed a little harder, echoing Norway’s gruff moans getting louder.  
Denmark gasped girlishly as Norway’s hand touched the crotch of his school pants. The both of them moaned as they lay back against the headboard and riled each other up.  
“Nor-Norge...Norge...I want you to...ngh...fuck me.”  
“Ah...alright….let’s get undressed.”  
In a quick flurry, both of them discarded their clothes, letting them drop messily onto the floor. Both of them were visibly hardened, but not enough. Grabbing each other’s lengths, the couple began to pump each other gently, but furiously.  
Iceland gulped as he watched them go faster and faster at each other. He never loved anyone like Norway did, but what’s more is that sometimes he felt sad watching them. He loved watching, because he was into voyeurism, but he wondered what made them tick. What made them love each other so damn much?  
But he knew the answer. They were willing to put up with each other and their faults. Norway was a punk, Denmark was a nerd. They both accepted that.  
Suddenly, a noise caught Iceland’s attention again. It was Norway, this time with a higher-pitched sound. Listening in all these times, he knew what that meant.  
Denmark retracted his hand, “Ready?” Norway nodded, the same cocky look burning through his lover’s very soul. Something out of a romance novel.  
He ordered, “Lay down Elskan.” Scootching backwards, Denmark lay down on his back, his arms and legs spread apart comfortably and vulnerably. He trusted Norway, with everything involving their bodies.  
Norway reached over in the little bedside table’s drawer and pulled out two familiar looking objects. One was a condom box, the other was the lube bottle. It was pine scented, Iceland knew that because Norway only bought lube with that luscious woodland smell.  
As Norway fitted himself with the condom, Denmark attempted to rub the lube into himself. Norway’s hand stubbornly pushed him away. Norway wanted to make sure HE was the one giving Denmark the pleasure he deserved. Denmark complied, laying flat on the bed and letting Norway finish with the condom.  
After the condom went on, Norway squeezed the pine-scented lube onto his hands, first coating his entire shaft covered by the condom, before getting down from his knees to all-fours.  
With his lube-coated hand, Norway inserted a finger into Denmark’s opening, slowing as he heard Denmark cry out. The chess-playing nerd wasn’t used to pain, so every time they tried, he had to move very slowly.  
“Am I hurting you, Elskan?”  
“Nnnnnnn...k-keep going.”  
Norway pistoned the finger in and out, earning soft, feminine sounds from Denmark. Within a moment, Norway pushed in a second one, and Denmark’s voice got more forceful and labored.  
“Elskan…”  
“It...it feels good, Norge. Ah…”  
“If I’m hurting you-”  
“Its okay. Mmm...don’t stop…”  
Norway moved his fingers inside Denmark in a scissoring motion. Denmark lightly curled his toes and clutched the sheets, trying to keep himself flat. They were both hard, Denmark was closer.  
Norway leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, “I’m going to start. Relax, Elskan.” Denmark forced his legs even further apart. Norway was now comfortably sitting between Denmark’s legs on his knees again, hands on Denmark’s thighs.  
Norway lowered his lips to Denmark’s inner thigh and began kissing it. This was new; Iceland didn’t remember seeing Norway do this all that often. Norway kissed and suckled one spot on Denmark’s thigh, focused on it. Denmark moaned, his voice getting more audible the more aroused he got.  
Denmark yelped as he felt Norway bite into his thigh. He marked Denmark as his, even if he knew that Denmark was a sucker for pain.  
“N-Norway!”  
“You’re mine, Denmark.”  
“Mmm...but...did you NEED to do that?”  
“Of course, I need everyone to know.”  
Norway kissed down Denmark’s thigh, then kissed his stomach, causing the nerd to giggle. Little by little, he kissed up to Denmark’s chest, then his collarbone, then his neck, then his lips. After they kissed, Norway smiled, “Getting soft, eh, Elskan?”  
Denmark blushed deeply, “T-That’s mean Norge!”  
Norway smirked, “You’re soft and CUTE, Elskan. I love it.” He rubbed Denmark’s stomach. It wasn’t fat, but it wasn’t super-toned either. Denmark covered it defensively, self-conscious about it.  
“You’re mean Norway, just because I’m fat-”  
“Hush, love. You’re not fat. You’re perfect. I love your soft body, I love it so much.” Norway licked his lips, and kissed Denmark again.  
“U-Um...Norway...can we move along?”  
“Oh, sure. I didn’t know you wanted me back in you so badly, hehe.”  
Denmark blushed, but didn’t comment. He grabbed onto his knees and held them apart to give Norway easy access to his area.  
Rolling his shoulders back, Iceland could see all of his brother’s tattoos on his arms and back. They coated him like a shield or like protective armor. Dozens and dozens of symbols covering practically every square inch of Norway’s body in various colors and patterns.  
Norway was into having various rune symbols on his back. Some for protection, wealth, happiness and other stuff. He also had a navy-colored anchor on one of his forearms, and Iceland loved that one. He had a triple-ring tattoo on his hip for magic. He, Romania, and England probably all that that one.  
There were countless others, like batwings, the pisces sign, their last name, their mother’s death date, various song lyrics, among many, many others all over his body.  
Norway grunted, “Are you ready?”  
Denmark nodded and squeaked, “G-Go slowly.” With a little adjusting, Norway pressed his tip to Denmark’s opening, almost tauntingly. Even though they were both well-coated with pine lube, Denmark always tensed up, and had to hold the sheets a little tighter.  
Norway gently pushed in, just a little. That bit of shocking pleasure caused Denmark to throw his head backward and moan like a woman. Denmark’s moans were high-pitched and feminine, which always embarrassed him, but turned Norway on even more.  
“Nor...Norge...it-it’s...huge…”  
“You always say that.”  
Little by little, Norway forced more of himself into Denmark’s space. each time giving Denmark some adjustment time. Denmark mewled each time Norway got in deeper, and arched a little higher.  
Denmark was literally shaking with pleasure by the time Norway was fully sheathed inside him. Denmark couldn’t deny, it felt freaking AMAZING whenever Norway was inside him. But it also hurt so badly; his body loved and hurted at the feeling at the same time.  
“Mmmmmmmmmmmmm...Norway…”  
“How’s it...feel?”  
“...hurts...but...I like it…”  
“Ready?”  
“Mmmhmm...please...move…”  
Norway retracted a little before slamming back in, causing Denmark to squeal. Each time, he retracted a little further and pushed back in a little harder. Denmark’s voice gradually became more deeper as the pain started subsiding. Norway’s grunts got louder as he pounded faster and faster into Denmark’s body.  
Iceland had seen Denmark and Norway have sex so many times, he almost memorized their movements. He was curious, yes, but hardly turned on. Iceland’s attention fell back on Norway’s back. The tattoos coated Norway with such color that it almost looked like he was wearing a jacket during sex. It made Iceland giggle a little inside because every time he saw his brother move, it looked like a jacket creasing. It could totally work.  
Denmark panted out, “Oh, oh Norway! Oooooooh!” Reaching his hands up, Denmark pulled Norway down by the shoulders into an embrace. Norway steadied his hands, and continued to thrust at an angle. Denmark was curling his toes and gasping loudly, which was his natural coping method with the force being pushed into him.

“Elskan...elskan!”  
“Norway! I-I’m going to…”  
“Ngh, here...come here.”  
With a firm grip, Norway grabbed hold of Denmark’s arm and pulled him into sitting position on his lap. They both had to hurry, they didn’t have long. When Denmark was settled into Norway’s lap, Norway thrusted upwards. Denmark’s arms hugged tightly onto Norway’s shoulders, and Norway’s arms curled loosely around Denmark’s waist.  
They moved against each other quickly, both desperate for more. More from each other.  
“AAAAAAAAH, NORWAY!!!!!”  
“DENMARK!!!!”  
With a final thrust, Denmark threw his head back and came, Norway cumming immediately after. Denmark kept his grip tight as Norway thrusted a few more times and rode himself out.

Denmark plopped onto the bed, breathing heavily while Norway stayed upright for a few moments, panting. They were both spent and exhausted, Iceland could see that. Luckily, it was a Thursday, so if Denmark was sore in the morning, it was totally okay. Nothing happened on Fridays during school.  
“Elskan.”  
“...yeah, Norge?”  
“Did I do okay?”  
“...why are you asking…? Of course…!”  
Norway moved closer and plopped down next to Denmark. He played with the nerd’s puffy dandelion hair that was now completely messed up. Norway continued to pet it until Denmark teasingly pushed his hand away.  
“Denmark~”  
“Stop it Norge!”  
Iceland got up and left the keyhole, knowing there would be more makeouts and more pillow talk from his brother for another while.  
Iceland returned to his spot in his “room”, and this time closed the door. It was nearing midnight, and class would start tomorrow even earlier. Friday’s classes started earlier and ended earlier, so Iceland rolled out his bedspread and lay down all his blankets.and pillows on the floor. The bulb in his room was very useful, especially for late-night reading.  
He knew he’d regret it in the morning, but he pulled out his mystery novel and continued to read, late into the darkened night.

*knock knock* “Iceland! ICELAND!!”  
Iceland woke to his door opened and his brother and Denmark standing in the doorway, knocking on the door. Man, his head was pounding. Maybe staying up late was a bad idea.  
Denmark was worried, “Iceland, hurry! You gotta get up!”  
Norway talked more calmly, “School starts in an hour. Im pretty sure there’s little to no hot water.”  
Iceland scrambled to sit up, “WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME EARLIER, NORGE!?”  
Norway laughed, “I did. Maybe if you slept earlier, you’d be up earlier.” Iceland jumped up, rolling up his blankets, standing and grabbing his little bag of toiletries and some clothes hanging above his sleeping area.  
Noticing that there was no one waiting for the bathroom, he knew he was late. Everyone got up early and waited in line for the shower, the downstairs bathroom didn’t have a shower.  
Running in, Iceland started getting ready.

“Here he comes!” “Icey, come on, you’re late!” Romania and England taunted Iceland as he rushed downstairs. His hair was still wet from the cold shower he had, and his clothes were wrinkled from rush.  
“Here you go Islandia.” Hungary handed Iceland a brown paper bag with his lunch. Always a sandwich of some sort, a snack, and a fruit. Simple and predictable, he liked that. She also handed him a bowl of warm brown sugar oatmeal. It was his absolute favorite breakfast, other than eggs on the weekend.  
“Hurry lil bror! We’re going to go if you don’t hurry!” Norway’s taunting made Iceland chomp down even faster, trying to finish before they all left. Luckily, Sweden and Denmark stood in his defense, saying wait just a few more minutes.  
After he finished, an impatient Prussia took the bowl to wash. It was his turn for the dishes.  
Norway ordered, “Alright, everyone out!” The bikers left behind to go to the garage for their motorcycles, and the rest headed to the front to wait for them.  
However, unlike normal, when Norway came to pick them up, he told Iceland to get on his motorcycle. That confused Iceland, seeing as Denmark always rode with him. “Denmark, aren’t you-?”  
Denmark pat his shoulder and told him, “Go with your brother today.”  
“Hurry up Iceland, we’re going!” Finland called for him, Sweden already on his motorcycle. Prussia had Hungary on his motorcycle, Denmark boarded Romania’s motorcycle, where Iceland usually rode, and England always rode alone.  
Iceland quickly got onto Norway’s motorcycle. Norway revved his engine, followed by the other Vikings, before they all rode off together.

First stopping to drop off Hungary, the gang rode to their school. Iceland listened to the drowned out sounds of their conversations, only hearing Norway, as his ear was pressed to his brother’s back. Once again, it smelled of smoke, blood and his brother.  
“Hah, you just try to beat me!” “I’m the leader for a reason, vampire-boy!” “Nah, Den is definitely hotter than Swede!” “Run that by me again, anglo-punk!!” “Oh hell nah!!”  
Iceland never would say it aloud, but hearing his brother’s loud voice when he spoke and laughed on his motorcycle.  
Norway was alive. Now that he could never hear their mother speak again, his brother was his only source of comfort.  
He was his brother, his guardian, his protection against the cruel world. He would never question his decisions, because no matter Norway did, Iceland knew it was all for him.

“Bror, we’re here.” Looking up from his daze, Iceland noticed that Sweden and Denmark had already dismounted the motorcycles and were walking towards the school, which was a block up, past all the trees used as their cover.  
The other members chatted among themselves as Iceland dismounted the motorcycle. Just as he was about to walk away, Norway caught him by the shoulder.  
“Bror, wait up?”  
“What’s wrong, Nor?”  
“Here.” Norway held his fist out to Iceland. A fistbump? It caught Iceland a little off-guard. His brother used to do this with him before he got tattooed up and ran the Vikings. It was their bro symbol.  
“You’re awesome, Nor.” Iceland pressed his fist to his brother’s. For a moment, he was back in time with his brother, as normal middle-schoolers.  
They couldn’t be young again, but they were both still here. Norway was still the guardian he always was.  
“Keep your head up, bror.” Another something Iceland hadn’t heard in ages. Looking at Norway’s face, he was smiling like he always was.  
“You too Norge. Seeya later.” They pulled their fists apart, and in a line, the Vikings rode into the bright morning light, laughing and talking trash.  
Iceland smiled at them until they were out of sight, then ran to meet up Hong Kong and his siblings before another Friday’s class.

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload from my deviantart account (Published there on 5/14/2015)  
> This is a old yaoi-het fanfic I made, I know it's not the best, so please don't be too harsh! :0  
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
